


Trouvaille

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: Alya promised her that she wouldn't ditch, but here she was at the party all alone with some unwanted company until a blonde stranger saves her, and turns her night upside down.Marinette scoffed. “I didn’t come alone; I came with my friend Alya. And I’m sure he wouldn’t mind because he doesn’t exist.”Her answer caused him to mess up on his shot, and his head jerked up to meet her gaze.“You’re kidding,” he said, shocked. “I mean you’re—you’re...”“A letdown compared to girls such as Chloe Bourgeois,” she finished. “My experience is boys don’t flock to girls like me to engage in stimulating conversation.”“Well then they’re idiots,” he breathed out. “Don’t they know that brainy is the new sexy?”





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yilena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/gifts).



> So this is a part of a Discord Valentine's Day exchange. I had so much fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it Aimee! Even though it's much shorter than your typical one-shots. 
> 
> Trouvaille: A lucky find, something lovely discovered by chance
> 
> Big thank you to TheNovelArtist and HariWrites for betaing for me. You two are amazing!!!!
> 
> This is not technically just a plain party Au. It’s a my friend ditched me at a party and we started talking about how I didn’t want to be here then my friend shows up and introduces you as the host of the party AU.

Alya had promised she wouldn’t leave her side. But as Marinette looked around the room taking in the surroundings, she was short a red-headed best friend. Why had she agreed to come to this party? It wasn’t as if she knew anyone here; Alya convinced her to go with her to hear some DJ at the Agreste residence. Marinette could only assume that he was responsible for the blaring music inside the house.

“Hey, gorgeous.” The slurred greeting came from a tall brunette sporting a red hoodie and jeans. “Your boyfriend made a mistake by leaving you alone.” He had used his arm to block the fastest getaway into the sea of people.

Marinette rolled her eyes, even off the field, Kim’s reputation preceded him. He would rage at parties and have a different girl every other night; part of the perks of being on the football team. It would impress many of the female persuasion, but not her.

“I can get you a drink and show you a really good time.” He winked before stepping forwards closing the gap even more.

Her hands balled into fists when he reached out to stroke the outside of her hand. Marinette couldn’t help but relate to a gazelle on Animal Planet: if she didn’t do something quick, she would be this lion’s lunch. Her free hand slipped unnoticed into her purse and wrapped around a can of mace. If he weren’t careful, he would get exactly what was coming to him.

“There you are, sweetheart,” a new voice interrupted before she could spit back a reply. “I thought I lost you.”

Marinette’s brows knitted together at the stranger as he handed her a drink. While she trusted it more than anything Kim got her, she instantly decided that all the liquid would stay inside the cup, just in case. The intruder in question had a mess of blonde hair and enchanting green eyes, but the initial trust was built on  the fact he came to her rescue

“Nonsense, Sunshine.” She smirked, watching as his eyes twinkled with amusement at her choice of nickname. She’d willingly play his game. After all, he was coming to her rescue. Marinette wished the familiar face of her best friend would get her out of this mess, but until then, she would just have to follow his lead. “I told you the music was too loud. Besides you know you could never lose me,” Marinette added for extra measure, hoping to dissuade Kim from gaining any more ideas. The mystery man reached out his hand, silently asking for permission. Marinette had to oblige; they had to sell the fact they were a couple. What took her off guard was when he raised her fingers to his lips. The kiss left her skin on fire, but she chopped it up to nerves caused by her current situation.

“She’s yours?” Kim was currently looking like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open like a blubbering fish. “I swear I didn’t know.”

Marinette had never seen Kim act like he was, which begged the question: who exactly had come to her rescue?

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” It was impossible not to notice the smirk her savior wore.

When Kim scampered away, only half of the butterflies in her stomach died. “I suppose I owe you a thank you.”

“Kim can be a jerk. I just figured that you might need some help.”

“Well, as much as I appreciate you and what you did, I’d rather be anywhere, but here, so I think I’m going—”

“You’re not having a good time?” he asked, looking oddly worried.

She scoffed. “I’d rather get a root canal.”

“Ouch. The party can’t be that bad, can it?”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow and rested her hand on her hip. Why did he seem so interested?“Only if your favorite beer or sexual position count as stimulating conversation.”

He relaxed, a smile returning to his face. “You want to get out of here?”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to gawk like a fish.

It took him a moment for the connotation of his statement to hit him. “Not like that! I meant to go out on the porch and talk. Not that I wouldn’t be interested—I mean you are beautiful—but—” He cut himself off with a cringe. “I’m just going to leave.” He pointed to the backdoor. “Feel free to join me if you need some air.”

Marinette watched the blond leave with no intention to follow him. Sure, he seemed to be better company than the likes of Kim, but talking to him would prolong her time here. She slipped into the other room to find Alya so they could leave.

It wasn’t even fifteen minutes later that Marinette escaped to the refuge that the outside porch provided. While less crowded than the inside, the one thing it had going for it was an absence of Chloe Bourgeois. It seemed that whoever the host also had terrible taste in friends.  Unless she crashed the party, but given Chloe’s reputation, Marinette could only assume that she gained an invitation.

Chloe had always hated her, and she didn’t have a clue to why.

“I didn’t think you would come.”

His voice caught her off guard, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she only came to avoid the blonde circling the party on the inside. However, now that she was here, she welcomed the friendly face among the sea of people. “I wasn’t sure myself,” she admitted. “Although,” Marinette thought out loud, “I can’t see how this is much better.” She eyed her surroundings and saw how many couples were using the outside as make-out spot.

“Come on, I know somewhere we can escape all this.”

He offered out his hand, and at first, she was hesitant. It wasn’t like she knew this guy on a first name basis, but the fact that he rescued her from Kim earned some of her trust.

She placed her hand in his, and he immediately pulled her through the yard, dodging some steamy make outs and led her to the pool house. Marinette watched as he dug under the mat and pulled out a key.  

“I’m assuming you’ve done this before?” she mused, earning a Cheshire grin in return.

“Once or twice,” he admitted.

Marinette started to wonder how many other girls he pulled this stunt with at previous parties. Not that he would have to, she was sure that any girl would drool over a chance with the likes of him.

“Sometimes I sneak in here alone when I need to get away from the craziness. You’re the first one I’ve brought with me.”

The answer was not what she expected, but she somehow doubted that he would admit to bringing other girls here. “And Adrien doesn’t mind?” She witnessed him flinch before he could recover as he opened the door for them.

“We are really close,” he said with a smirk. “Practically the same person. He lets me come back here when I need to get away.”

Marinette didn’t know what to expect when she walked inside, but there was a couch, tv, pool table, and what looked to be a fully stocked bar with food to munch on. It was what she was craving: a getaway from loud music and shallow people. “How can we not hear the party?”

“It’s soundproof.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

She saw a picture on the wall of two guys: one her mystery guy, and the other, a dark-skinned guy that must be Adrien Agreste. He was good looking, she supposed, not enough to explain why Chloe was gushing about him non-stop.  Everyone had their preferences, though. Maybe Chloe didn’t swim in the shallow end of the pool of attraction. Given the way that she talked about this Adrien Agreste every week in class, the notion was harder to believe.

“You two must be close.” Marinette nodded towards the picture as he rejoined her, a beer in each fist. She took her drink and took a sip, suddenly grateful she didn’t have all that much to drink before.

“We instantly clicked when we meet in lycée. He’s like my brother. That trip was after summer before we entered university.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that Adrien has some sense when it comes to some of his friends,” Marinette jabbed.

The blonde’s eyebrows laced together. “Oh?”

“Chloe Bourgeois is in attendance, and my guess is if Adrien could hear how she talks about him and objectifies his body with things she would like to do, she wouldn’t be invited.”

It was weird how her company burst into a coughing fit, but she didn’t pay it mind and continued. “And if that wasn’t horrible enough, the conversations and activities available are limited at best. Completely boring if you ask me.”

“Oh really?” He cocked an eyebrow. ”Have you considered that maybe he only did it to help promote his friend’s  DJing.” He picked up a pool cue. “And I just happen to know that Adrien’s friendship with Chloe is more due to family connections. They were childhood friends. I’m sure he had no idea about her... _objectification_.”

Marinette could have sworn she saw a blush, but she didn’t know why he would be embarrassed on Adrien’s behalf. If they were as close as he claimed, he had to see Chloe’s behavior at some point.

“Do you play?” He motioned to the table that she leaned on.

“A little,” she admitted, grabbing her own pool cues.

“Why don’t we make things a little interesting?” He leaned forward, invading her space.

She matched his movement, not backing down from a challenge. “What did you have in mind?”

“Every time you sink a ball, you get to ask your opponent a question that they have to answer.”

“I don’t know.” If knowledge was power, she didn’t want to give him any more than he already had.

“You wanted stimulating conversation, didn’t you?”

Just the way he drew out the words lazily made that it all the more attempting to accept his challenge. He was silently teasing her, and Marinette knew it. She never backed down from anything Alya threw at her, why would this be any different?

What could go wrong?

“Do you want to break, or should I?”

He stepped back with a little bow, “Ladies first.”

 

“You’re cheating!” Marinette couldn’t help the outburst. She’d underestimated his skill as he sunk his third ball, furthering his lead.

“How could I possibly be?” he said with a smirk.” You’ve been watching me the whole time!”

“You have access to practice as much as you want through your connection with Adrien.”

“And _you_ had plenty of time to practice in the lounge on campus. You agreed to the conditions before we started.”

So far, he had gotten her name and the knowledge that they attended the same university while she had yet to sink one.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head back and forth. “You can’t change the rules just because you aren’t winning.” His lips slipped up into a charming smile. “For my third question: wouldn’t your boyfriend be concerned that you came to this party alone?”

She scoffed. “I didn’t come alone; I came with my friend Alya. And I’m sure he wouldn’t mind because he doesn’t exist.”

Her answer caused him to mess up on his shot, and his head jerked up to meet her gaze.

“You’re kidding,” he said, shocked. “I mean you’re—you’re...”

“A letdown compared to girls such as Chloe Bourgeois,” she finished. “My experience is boys don’t flock to girls like me to engage in stimulating conversation.”

“Well then they’re idiots,” he breathed out. “Don’t they know that brainy is the new sexy.”

“You know what they say about flattery.” She bent over the table and tried to line up her pool cue.

“They say a lot about flattery, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” He bent down resting his face in his hands on the opposite side of the table. “But all the flattery in the world won’t help your pool game; I’m not a miracle worker.”

Marinette missed her opportunity to zip back a retort when her shot bounced out of the pocket. She cursed and rested with her hands on the edge of the pool table, pressing her palms hard into the surface. Why did she agree to this?

“Here,” he offered, making his way around the table. “It’s in your delivery.” He hovered behind her, his arms snaking over hers to help guide her.

“Do you teach everyone how to shoot?” She could feel the heat radiating off his body, the proximity bringing its own set of distractions.

His nose brushed the outside of her ear when he turned his head. “Only for the people I like.”

Her body tensed as his hot breath peppered her exposed neck. As a result, she dropped two balls in the pocket: one of his and the others hers.

“You can go first.” He removed himself from her proximity but didn’t venture far.

“Why flirt with me?” she asked, turning to look at him. “There are hundreds of girls that would melt at your feet inside, yet you rescued me from Kim. Wouldn’t, say, a girlfriend, get jealous?” She didn’t know where this newfound confidence came from. Maybe his advances all evening had finally sunken in, but regardless, her nerves twisted waiting for an answer. A guy like him had to have somebody. If Adrien weren't his direct competition, she would have suggested he take up the modeling profession as well.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, and I’m very picky with who I spend my limited time with. You’ve intrigued me all night.”

“And how have I managed that?”

“You haven’t tried to hit on me all night. Most girls try and seduce me within minutes, and yet you haven’t tried yet.” He looked down to the pool table, his tongue darting over his lips as he mulled over his next thought. “Which is a shame, because I would happily give in to the temptation.”

The energy shifted in the air as their gazes locked. Marinette was sure her cheeks flushed with color. The images conjured up in her mind didn’t help her case. “It’s your turn for a question.” It wasn’t avoidance because she objected to the idea, but more due to being slightly overwhelmed that he wanted that with her. Knowing her luck, someone would pop out and say this was all a practical joke.

But it never came.

“Alright,” he answered. “Then I guess my question is...may I kiss you?”

Any answer besides yes would deny what she wanted at that moment.

No sooner had she breathed out her answer did he hook his finger under her chin and close the gap. His lips were soft and inviting. Marinette’s hands slid to his chest to support her body as her knees turned to jelly. He pulled back first much to her disappointment, but she could still feel him close. Her eyes fluttered open for a second only to see his still shut, savoring the moment. She had a taste of what she was craving, and she wasn’t about to let him go that easily. One of her hands snuck up to the back of his head and guided him back down to meet her again.

The force on her lips was greater than the previous kiss, and the pool cues were forgotten as his hands cupped her face. Marinette tugged him in closer, wanting nothing more than to be lost in his scent of sandalwood.

Their current position didn’t last long as his hands began to explore the surface of her body that was available to him. They found her hips and lifted her to sit on the pool table all without detaching their lips. He wedged himself between her legs, using his new space to tilt Marinette’s face, deepening the kiss. He earned a gasp with the new motion and took the opportunity to run his tongue over her lips. Before she could oblige, he had moved on to pepper her jawline.

Marinette knew if she didn't act quickly, she would become goo at his touch. Her hands found their way down to his shirt and started pushing the fabric up sending a clear message: the shirt had to go.

Thankfully, he caught on quickly, and he discarded the shirt in a blink of an eye. His thumb grazed the exposed skin right above her black jeans. He began to nibble on her ear, his hands pulling her closer. He groaned as she raked her nails down his chest and abs before coming to a stop at his jean belt loops.

Marinette didn't know how or who made the move, but Marinette's red, off-the-shoulder shirt joined his on the floor. He worked his way down her neck to the base, nibbling and biting and driving her _crazy_. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin before starting to work on the second love bite.

She moaned. Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding at his touches.

"I don't care if you thought you saw him come in here, Sabrina. I'm telling you MY Adrikins wouldn't run from his own party, let alone _me_."

The two had just enough time to jerk away from each other before coming face to face with Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette eyed her shirt on the ground, wondering if she could die from shame. Being caught in such a compromising position would give Chloe leverage to mock and tease for a lifetime. However, it seemed like the two were more in shock than anything because silence resounded throughout the room, filling every crack and crevice.

"Ridiculous,” Chloe fumed. “Utterly ridiculous!" Without another word, Chloe stormed back outside, leaving the door wide open for the rest of the party to see.

Marinette grabbed her shirt and quickly slipped it back on. She didn't regret what just happened, but she could do without the lingering embarrassment of being walked in on. "Chloe is going to kill me," she moaned. Given the razor-edged look she received before Chloe stormed out, Marinette had to watch her back come Monday.

"Come on."  He offered his hand once more. "I'll protect you against Chloe and help you find your friend.”

Marinette grasped his hand and leaned into him as the two made their way back towards the house.

 

When two re-entered the noise, Marinette expected him to bolt, but instead, he acted as her shadow, his hand resting gently on her shoulder blade. Apparently, he fully intended to keep his promise to “protect” her, but it didn’t explain why she kept getting looks as they walked through the house.

“Wait, right here.”

It wasn’t until she felt his hot breath danced around her earlobe did she realize how close he had gotten. Not that she blamed him, the music was still obnoxiously loud. “I’ll get us a drink, then we’ll find your friend.”

She turned to tell him that he didn’t have to, but he had already started heading through the crowd.

“Marinette!” Alya’s voice cut through the crowd as she emerged, allowing Marinette to breathe a sigh of relief. “Where have you been girl? I’ve been looking for you for the last hour!”

Had she really been with him the last hour? He had made this party tolerable despite all of her complaints. Marinette glanced over at Adrien’s direction, and a blush worked its way up her cheeks. “I was in the pool house, laying low.”

“Mari, did you meet someone?” Alya teased, a devious smirk on her face. “Who was in the pool house with you? Whoever it was, it had Chloe fuming.”

“That can’t be, the only guy she has her eyes set on is her ‘Adrikins Agreste.’”

“Speak of the devil, why is he looking at you with this doting look?”

“What?”

Alya gave her a smug look, then pointed to somewhere behind Marinette.

Marinette’s head whipped around, only to see Adrien standing next to the drink station talking it up with her company for the night.

“No, he’s not.” Her eyebrows knitted together. If anything, his line of sight matched up with Alya, not her. Even from a distance, she could see the way that his face lit up when he talked. The only one who had consistently stared at her was her company for the night.

She frowned. For as much time as they had spent together that night, his name eluded her.

"Obviously you hit your head or something. His emerald eyes are hard to miss."

"He doesn't have green-" She paused as her gaze was naturally drawn back to the only emerald eyes staring at her in the vicinity. "Alya, what does Adrien look like?"

Her best friend snorted in response."I'm surprised you don't have Chloe's gush sessions memorized by now. We hear it enough." She rested her hand and flashed a smile. "OMG, Adrien's hair could light up a thousand suns, and his eyes are so green that when you stare at them, it feels like you are rolling around in a meadow." She laughed. "And who can forget that Adrien's built like a Greek god that you could lick ice cream off his--"

"Two things: one, never do that again. You've gotten too good at your imitation of the Queen Bee. Two, you're telling me that the guy over there in the red hat is not Adrien Agreste?"

Alya laughed, "You must have had some hell of a drink. That's Nino, the guy that we came here to listen to. Adrien allowed him to DJ the whole night remember?"

But… but that meant …

She was going to be sick.

Had she really spent the entire night complaining about the party and the guests to the host of the party? Her eyes shot back to Adrien, only to find his gaze hadn't left her. All the things she said and did were based on the fact that he wasn't Adrien Agreste. A wildfire blush spread across her cheeks within seconds; she had never been so embarrassed. Marinette's heart pounded against her chest as he started to make her way back towards them. To _her_.

“You’re Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien froze with drinks in hand at the accusation. His gut sank in dread. How was he going to explain this? He eyed Marinette’s friend who shot him a knowing smirk. This must have been the girl that Nino was talking about, the one he couldn’t take his eyes off of the whole night.

Any hopes that she would help him out were dashed when she placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’ll let you two talk.”

Judging by the distraught look on Marinette’s face, she wasn’t expecting to be left alone with him. He had minimal time to own up his mistake.It was best to get ahead of the situation before she started shouting at him in front of everyone. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. After you started complaining about the party, I thought if you knew who I was then you wouldn't want anything to do with me. You were one of the first ones who didn't know who I was, and I could just relax and be myself around you."

As much as she wanted to be upset, she could understand his logic. The Agreste name was prominent on campus, and day after day of eyes watching him must get tiring after a while. Marinette found herself not getting angry like she thought she would be. She glanced up, and their eyes locked again, her lip finding its way into her teeth as she mulled over her options. The more she thought about it, the more she realized what she had to do.

She stuck out her hand, "Hi, Adrien, my name is Marinette. It's great to meet you. My friend Alya dragged me here to listen to Nino play, but I have to say, I'm glad I came." Relief flooding him, Adrien grabbed hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, Marinette. Might I say that you look absolutely ravishing tonight? One of the most beautiful girls here, in fact. I hope that you enjoy yourself."

"I might." The edge of her lips twitched up into a smile. "If the company and conversation are stimulating enough. Do you have anyone who can match wits with me?"

His grin widened. "I think I might have someone in mind. But you can make up your own mind if you’ll allow him to take you out tomorrow night."

Her smile caused his heart to soar. "It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you enjoy that, I'm hoping that I'll have another Vday one shot out later today. And then if you follow my stuff, in general, the epilogue for Moments *should* be out this weekend.


End file.
